Después de Desastre
by AfterDisaster-7
Summary: Un final de suplente cuando Jack sobrevive y Jack y Se elevó el principio sus vidas.
1. Búsqueda

Jack Dawson estaba sosteniendo con cuidado sobre Rose DeWitt-Bukater como el Titanic se convirtió en vertical. Rose, una joven de diecisiete años de edad, pasajero de primera clase pelirrojo, miró a su izquierda para ver a una madre y su hija pequeña. Miró a su derecho de ver a una mujer desesperada búsqueda de la nave.

"Corra! Corra! ", Exclamó con un acento irlandés. Jack la miró.

"Disculpe, ¿usted es la madre de Corra", se preguntó.

"Sí, sí, estoy Lynette!" Exclamó la mujer.

"Jack, aquí es donde nos conocimos", le susurró Rose. Jack le besó la frente.

"Rose, vas a tener que aferrarse a la barandilla. Permanecer en la nave el mayor tiempo posible. El barco le chupan pulg En realidad, Lynette y permanecer juntos. Encontrar algo para flotar. El agua es tan fría, que podría congelar. Nos vemos en Nueva York ", dijo Jack, lo que permite Rose a lo que agarrarse a la barandilla.

"Jack, no! No me dejes! "Rose gritó. Me dolió Jack para hacer esto.

"Rose, me duele mucho que ver esto, pero valdrá la pena", dijo. La besó una vez más antes de subir en la parte superior de la barandilla. "Usted y Lynette mantendrán a salvo otros. Si no te volveré a ver, Te amo, Rose. "Y con eso, dijo, que se escabulló.

"Jack, no! Jack! "Rose gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido. "¡Jack!"

"Corra!", Exclamó Lynette.

"Es Corra a su hija?" Rose le preguntó. Lynette asintió con la cabeza. Rose recordó Jack bailando con una niña llamada Corra en la fiesta que le había llevado a la cubierta de tercera clase. Rose Lynette tomó con su brazo libre. "Tenemos que levantar en la parte superior de la nave!" Asintió con la cabeza Lynette, y ellos mismos se subió a la cima. El barco finalmente se redujo, y Lynette y Rose se aseguró de estar juntos. Habían encontrado una puerta que Rose y se subió a una cómoda que Lynette se subió.

"Corra! Corra! "Dijo Lynette.

"Jack! Jack, ¿dónde estás? "Rose llama. No hubo respuesta de ninguno de ellos. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, la gente cada vez más silenciosos. "Se está haciendo silencio". Lynette asintió con la cabeza. Todavía había algunos gritos y súplicas de ayuda, pero no muchos. A medida que el paso del tiempo, se calmó. Y pronto, no es un ruido puede ser escuchado. "Vamos Josephine, en mi máquina voladora. Subiendo por ella se va, hasta que vaya. "Rose cantaba en voz baja a sí misma. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Lynette aún estaba vivo.

"R-rosa, se le st-aún con vida?" Dijo una voz. Rose se volvió hacia ella.

"Estoy ss-tan frío", susurró Rose. De repente, una luz se escuchó, y llamar a una voz.

"¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? ¿Hola? "Llamó una voz de hombre.

"Hay un barco", dijo Rose. "Mira, Lynette, hay un barco." Lynette debe haber sido más fuerte que el sentimiento de Rose, ya que ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y agitó los brazos en el aire llamando a los mismos.

"¡Aquí estamos! ¡Aquí estamos! "Gritó con su acento irlandés de espesor.

"Ayúdanos, ayúdanos", susurró Rose. Esa fue toda la ayuda que ella era. El barco se acercó a ellas y ayudó a Lynette en la barca. Ellos no estaban seguros de si Rose aún estaba vivo.

"Rose! Rose! "Dijo una voz familiar. No se lo podía reconocer. Rose movió la cabeza ligeramente, lo que fue suficiente para que tirar de ella en el barco, antes de que ella se desmayó.

…

Antes de que el buque se había hundido, su novio, Cal, le había disparado con una pistola. Él era el objetivo de Jack, pero él le disparó en la cara. El dolor en su lado era peor de lo que era antes, probablemente porque antes de ser congelada. Todavía no tenía ni idea, cuya voz era que la había llamado. Era la voz de un hombre. Fue Cal? Ella no esperaba. Rose estaba en la cubierta de un barco llamado el Carpathia, cubierto por una manta. Cerca de allí había Lynette, acariciando el cabello de un niño. El niño, Rose reconoció, fue Corra. Rose se sentó, ignorando el dolor impresionante en su lado. Tiró de la manta sobre la cabeza y se sentó allí, mirando Lynette golpe cabello de su hija. Por lo menos Lynette había alguien a quien amar en su vida.

"Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?", Preguntó poco Corra. Lynette no sabía qué decir, por lo que se veía detrás de ella, donde Rose. Rose pensó que la estaba mirando, así que se encogió de hombros.

"Yo no responder a esa pregunta, Lynette," dijo una voz muy familiar. Esta era la misma voz que hizo que su corazón se derriten, la misma voz que había oído en el bote salvavidas. Jack se sentó junto a ella, una taza de té en la mano. Se lo entregó a ella, y ella lo aceptó. La besó en la frente antes de tomar un sorbo de su café. "¿Cómo te sientes, Rose?" Se encogió de hombros Rose. "No ha hablado desde su llegada en el barco."

"Cansado", dijo Rose en voz baja, apoyándose en el hombro de Jack. Jack envolvió un brazo fuerte alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Sabes por qué me fui?" Jack le preguntó. Rose se encogió de hombros. "Fui a ir a buscar Corra. Ella estaba casi ahogado cuando la encontré. La agarró y se encontró un pedazo de la nave para flotar. Parte de la cubierta, creo que fue. Cuando el barco llegó, yo estaba furioso al ver que de cada veinte botes salvavidas, sólo uno volvió. Sólo un maldito barco! Que no nos han ayudado en absoluto! "Rose bastante dividido en zonas de su historia después de eso. "Rose?" Él le dio una pequeña sacudida y ella lo miró.

"¿Mi madre?" Rose le preguntó en un tono de sueño.

"¿Sabe tu madre, ¿qué?", Preguntó Jack.

"¿Mi madre sabe que estoy vivo?" Rose repite, de terminar su pregunta.

"Supongo que no. Supongo que Cal no tanto ", dijo Jack.

"No me importa un bledo lo que ese hijo de puta tiene que pensar", dijo Rose, siendo apoyada en su hombro. "Él quiere casarse conmigo por el dinero y él cree que puede jefe a mi alrededor, que trabajo para él o algo así. No quiero nada que ver con él ni nada que se relacione con él ".

"Whoa, arveja dulce! Esto es lo máximo que he hablado en las últimas veinticuatro horas! ", Exclamó Jack.

"Cada palabra vale la pena", Rose-murmuró, envolviendo la manta estrecha a su alrededor. Jack tomó esto como una señal de que tenía frío, por lo que envuelve sus dos brazos alrededor de ella. Rose miró a sus muñecas al ver que las esposas ya no estaban allí. "Veo que los puños están fuera de sus muñecas."

"Sí, yo los había que cortar para mí", dijo Jack. Rose escuchado algunas cercanas a llorar y miró hacia arriba para encontrar a un niño solo. Parecía tener alrededor de tres o cuatro años de edad. Se levantó y se acercó a él, seguido rápidamente por Jack.

"Hola, cariño. ¿Dónde están tu mamá y papá? ", Preguntó el niño. Se encogió de hombros. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Josué", respondió el niño con un acento italiano. Rose supone que sus padres deben haber sido los inmigrantes italianos. Tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo levantó.

"Todo irá bien, Josué. Todo va a estar bien ", dijo, asegurando el niño. Jack se pone por delante de Rose y sus brazos alrededor de ella y de Josué.

…

Pocos días pasaron, y el Carpathia llegó a Nueva York. Rose celebró Josué en sus brazos y vi la Estatua de la Libertad por pasar. Estaba lloviendo, pero Rose no le importaba. Ella siguió Josué seco, como si fuera su propio hijo. Jack se acercó por detrás y le puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

"Lo logramos", dijo.

"Recuerdo que decía hace unas noches, justo antes del iceberg golpeó, que iba a bajar de este barco con usted", le dijo Rose.

"Eso fue en el Titanic. Este es el Carpathia. Es la palabra que sigue siendo el mismo? ", Preguntó Jack. Rose le sonrió.

"Siempre", dijo. Jack rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de ella, manteniendo su cálido y seco. Jack se metió las manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que Cal le dio y sacó algo. Era el corazón del Océano.

"¿Qué es esto?", Preguntó Jack. Rose miró el collar, que a su vez.

"Déjame ver eso", dijo ella, y Jack le entregó el collar. Rose se acercó a la orilla y la lanzó por la borda el collar. Jack se acercó detrás de ella otra vez y permaneció a su lado. De repente, un miembro de la tripulación del Titanic se acercó a ellos.

"Nombre, por favor", pidió.

"Jack Dawson", dijo Jack.

"Rose Dawson," dijo Rose. El hombre que escribió.

"Y el niño?", Preguntó el miembro de la tripulación.

"Joshua Dawson", dijo Rose y Jack juntos. Se miraron y sonrieron.

"Gracias", dijo el hombre, a pie.

"Por lo tanto, creo que eso es todo. Estamos oficialmente una familia ", dijo Jack. Rose sonrió.

"Y se casó, también", dijo.

"Sí, a los Estados Unidos, por lo menos", dijo Jack. Rosa apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack.

"Eso es suficiente para mí", dijo. Y juntos, Josué en los brazos de Jack y Rose miró más allá del horizonte.


	2. El mismo efecto

El muelle estaba lleno de una semana o así, así que Jack, Rose y Josué tuvo que quedarse a bordo del barco, junto con Lynette y su hija, Corra. La fecha en la actualidad 16 de abril 1912. Dos días después del hundimiento del Titanic. Rose y Lynette se redujeron en la cubierta de tercera clase, disfruta de una copa o dos.

"¿Qué se siente ser un clasificador tercero pobres?", Preguntó Lynette, su acento a salir.

"Mientras estoy con Jack, estoy feliz", dijo Rose, tomando un trago de su cerveza irlandesa.

"Delicioso, ¿no? Cerveza irlandesa auténtica! De mi tierra de Dublín ", exclamó Lynette.

"Sí, es increíble", exclamó Rose, tomando otro trago. "Lynette, yo no quiero sonar desagradable, pero lo que pasó con el padre de la Corra?"

"Oh, no hay razón para ser entrometido en absoluto. Trabajó en el Titanic, ya sabes. Como un hombre en la sala de máquinas. Corra y me dieron una habitación en la tercera clase. Hemos sido capaces de escapar, pero no pudo. Estaba atrapado y ahogado en el naufragio ", explicó Lynette. "El equipo dice que murió como un héroe. Y eso, estoy orgulloso. "

"Hablando de los maridos, me pregunto dónde Jack desapareció a" Rose le preguntó.

"¿Es que con ese amigo suyo? ¿Cuál es su nombre... "Lynette luchado para recordar su nombre.

"Fabrizio?" Rose le preguntó.

"¡Sí! Él ", exclamó Lynette.

"Él murió en el barco", dijo Rose.

"Oh", dijo Lynette, su tono de voz cayendo. Rose se dirigió a otro amigo de Jack, que había estado a bordo del Titanic, Martin Shreefer.

"Martin, ¿has visto a Jack?", Preguntó.

"No, no lo he hecho el amor. Pero he estado buscando para él también ", dijo Martin, también tiene un acento irlandés de espesor, y se puso de pie y se alejó.

"¿Quién es?", Preguntó Lynette.

"Martin Shreefer, amigo de Jack. Él es de Dublín, creo ", explicó Rose.

"Oh, yo puedo gustaría tener unas palabras con que el hombre", exclamó Lynette, y ella se salió de la dirección en la que Martín fue. De repente, Jack apareció detrás de ella, las manos sobre sus hombros.

"He oído palabras que alguien me está buscando", se preguntó. Rose se echó a reír, junto con Jack, y se sentó a su lado. "Entonces, ¿qué es esto que usted está bebiendo?"

"Cerveza irlandesa original, de acuerdo con Lynette", dijo Rose.

"Hmm...", dijo Jack. Bebió un sorbo de ella. "A mí me gusta. No está mal en absoluto! "Rose volvió a reír.

"Oh, Jack," dijo entre risas. De repente, la banda comenzó a tocar una canción familiar que ambos sabían.

"Recuerda esta canción?", Preguntó Jack. Rose sonrió.

"De hecho yo! ¿Te acuerdas de los pasos? ", Preguntó.

"Sweet Pea, que no sabía los pasos que la última vez! ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros los conocemos ahora ", preguntó Jack y Rose se echó a reír otra vez. Se levantó y comenzó a bailar a la multitud. Que estaban haciendo el mismo baile que hicieron en el Titanic, pero esta vez, era más divertido.

"He pasado tanto tiempo en la cubierta de tercera clase y todavía no sé los pasos!" Rose gritó a través del ruido. Jack se echó a reír, y los dos de ellos se sentó de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está Lynette", preguntó Jack.

"Pienso que ella salió corriendo después de que Martin Shreefer", dijo Rose.

"No es que se casó?" Jack le preguntó.

"Se fue", dijo Rose. "Su marido trabajaba en la sala de máquinas. Él murió como un héroe tratando de salvar a los motores. "

"Oh. Corra se sabe eso? ", Preguntó Jack.

"No lo creo", respondió Rosa. Fue todo tranquilo, y Jack colocó sus manos sobre las suyas.

"¿Estás bien?", Preguntó Jack. Rose se encogió de hombros.

"En los últimos días, nada ha sido fácil para nosotros. Quiero decir, que enmarca Cal y trató de matarlo, terminó el rodaje de mí, mi madre cree que estoy muerto, el barco, el barco maravilloso, el barco de los sueños, se ha ido. Apenas puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo en estos últimos días ", explicó.

"Yo no tenía nada para empezar, y no ahora", dijo Jack.

"Usted tiene algo", dijo Rose.

"Rose, la ropa que llevo en realidad no cuentan", le dijo Jack.

"No es que, idiota! Me ", exclamó Rose. Jack se echó a reír.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo único que necesito en mi vida! ", Exclamó, y se inclinó y le besó la frente. Pronto, Lynette se presentó de nuevo con Martin Shreefer.

"Rose, gracias por hablarme de Martin aquí", exclamó feliz Lynette.

"Oh, ¡por supuesto! En cualquier momento! "Rose le dijo. El barco aún estaba en movimiento, ya que no había atracado todavía. Rose miró a Josué y Corra bailando con la música, rápidamente pidió Lynette para ver Josué, quien asintió con la cabeza, y cogió la muñeca de Jack y le tomó en la cubierta superior. Una gran cantidad de pasajeros de primera clase estaban allí, así como una tercera clase de unos pocos. Rose podía ver Molly Brown, un pasajero de primera clase en el Titanic. Molly Brown vio Rose casi al instante y se levantó.

"Rose! Rose, querida, estás vivo! Cal y Ruth están tan preocupados por ti! ", Exclamó Molly. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo para encontrar Ruth y Cal, pero se dio cuenta de que Rose no se movió. "Rose, cariño, no vas a venir?"

"No, no lo soy. No amo a Cal ya, y mi madre no quiere que yo sea lo que me gustaría estar ", dijo Rose.

"Pero mi amor, eres Rose DeWitt-Bukater! Usted fue un pasajero de primera clase a bordo del Titanic y una vez a la primera clase, siempre en primera clase! Tienes que venir! Su madre sería tan feliz de verte! ", Exclamó Molly.

"No, Rose DeWitt-Bukater murió en el Titanic. Soy Rose Dawson ", dijo Rose, y ella tomó la mano de Jack y caminó hacia la proa del barco. Molly veía saliendo, que se volvió a sentar. Ella pensó que sería mejor si Ruth no sabía que su hija aún estaba vivo. Rose había tomado Jack a la proa del barco. "No es lo mismo, pero vale la pena." Jack sonrió a ella.

"¿Está seguro de que no tendrá una sensación diferente", se preguntó.

"Sólo dime que cerrar los ojos, Jack", le dijo Rose.

"Está bien. Dame tu mano y cierra los ojos ", dijo Jack y Rose hizo lo que le dijo. "Esta barandilla es diferente, pero que va a trabajar todavía. Sólo el paso a la barandilla, Rose. No dejar de lado mis manos. "Rose pisado y no la soltó de sus manos. "Usted confía en mí?"

"Siempre", Rose le dijo al oído.

"Abre los ojos", dijo Jack y Rose lo hizo. Ella miró hacia el agua, la puesta de sol detrás de él.

"Oh, Jack! Se siente como el Titanic! Que se siente... se siente como en casa ", dijo Rose. Jack sonrió.

Lo hace, ¿no? Que todavía tiene la sensación mágica ", susurró Jack al oído. Rose estaba sonriendo, las lágrimas le picaban los ojos como el recuerdo se apoderó de sus pensamientos. "Vamos Josephine, en mi máquina de volar." Jack comenzó a cantar en su oído.

"Ir a donde va, hasta que ella dice," Rose empezó a cantar con él.

"Balance de sí mismo como un pájaro en una viga. En el aire se va, ahí va ", Jack cantó en voz baja al oído. Él le besó suavemente en las mejillas, y Rose se echó a reír. De repente, alguien borra su voz a sus espaldas y cabezas de Jack y Rose se dio vuelta.


	3. Problemas siempre pueden resolverse

Cal y Ruth estaban de pie detrás de ellos, viendo como Jack y Rose "volando" en la proa de la nave. Jack y Rose bajó los brazos y se bajó de la barandilla.

"Hola, Rose", dijo Ruth en un tono decepcionado.

"Hola, mamá", dijo Rose en un tono igual.

"Rose, vamos, salgamos de aquí", susurró Jack, pero Rosa se quedó donde estaba.

"Jack", dijo Cal. "Todavía estás vivo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, yo estoy parado aquí, ¿no?" Jack le dijo en tono sarcástico duras. El ambiente alrededor de ellos estaba lleno de odio y repugnancia.

"Es evidente", dijo Cal, en un tono triste. "Rose, arveja dulce, vamos. Vamos a salir de esta rata inmunda de un hombre. "

"No", replicó Rose.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Cal.

"Le dije que no! Yo no voy con ustedes! "Rose rompió.

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater, es mejor que..." Ruth comenzó, pero Rose corte fuera de ella.

"No, madre! Rose DeWitt-Bukater murió en el Titanic! Se lo dije a Molly Brown! Yo soy Rose Dawson! "Rose le gritó.

"Rose, la miel, este hombre no puede apoyar! Yo puedo! "Cal trató de razonar con ella.

"No me importa, Cal! Sólo me quiere para que pueda controlarme! Jack me quiere porque me ama! "Rose rompió, y ella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack.

"Está bien. Lo quieren? Eso está bien! "Rompió Cal. "Por cierto, pongo el corazón del Océano en el bolsillo de esa chaqueta!"

"¡Lo sé!" Rose rompió. "Lo siento, pero si lo quieren de vuelta, que tendrá que sumergirse al fondo del puerto." Ella señaló que el agua y lo miró. "Usted lo quiere, ir a por él."

"Usted lo arrojó al mar?", Exclamó Cal. Él se abalanzó hacia Rose, pero Jack saltó delante de ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"No la toques!", Gritó, con un tono furioso de su voz. Cal se agachó un poco.

"Está bien. Espero que disfruten de sus vidas juntos ", dijo en voz baja, y se alejó.

"Rose, que está renunciando a todo lo que has vivido", dijo Ruth.

"Todo lo que he vivido es aquí", dijo Rose, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack de nuevo. Ruth asintió con la cabeza.

"Te veré más tarde, Rose," dijo, y siguió Cal.

"Ella es una especie de derecho, Rose. Quiero decir, ella no la palabra correctamente, pero tiene razón. Usted renunció a la primera clase, que dejó de comer comidas grandes, se entregó ropa bonita. Todo para mí ", le dijo Jack.

"Exactamente", dijo Rose. Jack le sonrió. "Porque si saltas, yo salto." Jack la besó, y los dos caminaron de nuevo hacia el arco.

…

Más tarde esa noche, Jack estaba caminando en el piso superior. Las estrellas estaban apagadas, y Jack fumaba un cigarrillo. Él simplemente recorriendo el lugar, esperando encontrarse con Fabrizio, cuando terminó corriendo a Lynette en su lugar.

"Hola, Lynette", dijo.

"Hola, Jack," dijo Lynette.

"¿A dónde vas a", preguntó Jack.

"Para Martin," dijo Lynette.

"¿Has visto a Fabricio", preguntó Jack.

"Él se hundió con el barco", dijo Lynette.

"Oh", dijo Jack. "Bueno, buena suerte con la búsqueda de Martin, y si usted ve Rose, le digo que estoy aquí."

Bueno, Jack ", dijo Lynette, corriendo de nuevo. Inmediatamente después de Lynette izquierda, Rose apareció.

"Esa fue una entrega de mensajes bastante rápido", dijo Jack.

"No, yo sabía que usted estaba aquí," dijo Rose. Ella tomó su cigarro y lo fumó.

"Bueno, eso no era muy propio de una dama, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Jack.

"Gato, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuve una dama?" Rose le preguntó.

"Hace tres días," dijo Jack, y se rieron. "¿Dónde está Joshua?"

"Dormido", dijo Rose. Se dirigió hacia la popa del Carpathia, seguido de Jack.

"¿Estás bien, Rose?", Preguntó Jack. Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?", Suspiró Rose.

"Nada es igual, ya que Titanic se hundió. Las familias fueron destrozadas, Lynette perdió a su marido, Joshua perdió a sus padres ", dijo.

"Bueno, pienso, Rose. Si eso no hubiera ocurrido, de lo que aún podría ser casarse con Cal, Lynette no habría conocido a Martin y Josué no nos tenemos ", le dijo Jack. "Rose, las cosas suceden por una razón."

"Sólo deseo que todavía tenía que dibujar", dijo Rose en un tono deprimido. Jack rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Siempre podemos volver a hacerlo", dijo Jack. "Mi talento artístico no van a ninguna parte."

"No sería la misma toma," dijo Rose, a poca distancia. Jack la siguió. "Todo se ha ido. Nuestro dibujo, el Corazón del Océano, toda la ropa, el coche. "Jack se volvió rosa alrededor y la abrazó.

"Lo único que necesitamos es otra, y eso es todo lo que necesitas", murmuró Jack. Rose cavó la cara en su hombro y empezó a llorar. Jack besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Va a estar bien, Rose. Todo va a estar bien. "


	4. Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegert

Tenía que ser temprano en la mañana, Rose no sabía. Ella se despertó cubierto por una manta húmeda debajo del brazo de Jack en un banco en la cubierta superior. Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido por dónde había estado. Ella no podía recordar nada la noche anterior. Lo único que recordaba era que después de que ella y Jack había dejado la cubierta, que volvió a bajar a la parte en la tercera clase. Su cabeza le dolía mucho. Se sentó con cuidado de no despertar a Jack, y se levantó. Se envolvió en la manta y se dirigió hacia el arco. Tenían que ser un poco más lejos del muelle, ya que la Estatua de la Libertad fue un poco apagado en la distancia. Que había anclado donde estaban, y estaban esperando a los muelles para despejar todavía. El sol acababa de salir por el horizonte. Una mujer mayor se acercó a sus espaldas.

"Disculpe, pero ¿sabe usted si alguien que viajaba en el Titanic está despierto? Me gustaría preguntarles a algunas preguntas ", dijo. Rose miró hacia el horizonte, de nuevo a la mujer mayor.

"Sí", dijo Rose. "¿Quieres sentarte?"

"¿Era usted un pasajero en el Titanic?", Preguntó la mujer. Rose se miró el agua otra vez, hasta que en el horizonte una vez más.

"Sí", dijo.

"Que en realidad, me gustaría volver a mi habitación a hacerle algunas preguntas", dijo a la mujer. Rose miró a la banca. El respaldo del banco se enfrenta a su través de la cubierta, junto con la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jack. Él todavía estaba dormido.

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo en voz baja, y siguió a la anciana a su habitación de primera clase. Rose se sentó en el sofá y la mujer se sentó en un sillón. "Las habitaciones son pequeñas."

"Si usted piensa que estas habitaciones son pequeñas, debe consultar a los cuartos de tercera clase", dijo la mujer. "Mi nombre es Meredith Sherman. Yo nací aquí en Nueva York, pero he estado en Londres durante un rato. ¿Puedo preguntarle su nombre? "

"Rose Dawson", dijo Rose en voz baja. Meredith se escribió en un bloc de notas.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?", Preguntó.

"Diecisiete", dijo Rose en voz baja. Meredith lo escribió.

"Ahora, ¿qué tipo de pasajeros que fueron?", Preguntó Meredith.

"¿Qué tipo?" Rose le preguntó.

"Sí, primera, segunda o tercera?"

"Oh, yo estaba en primera clase."

"Usted era un pasajero de primera clase?"

"Sí".

"No parece ser."

"Conocí a un hombre llamado Jack Dawson. Él estaba en tercera clase. Cuando se hundió el Titanic, he perdido todo ".

"Oh. Usted dijo que esta habitación era pequeña. Eran las habitaciones de primera clase más grande? "

"Mucho. El Titanic fue el barco más grande jamás construido. Ella tenía que estar cerca de seis cuadras de largo y tal vez una media milla. Las habitaciones de primera clase eran enormes. Tres o cuatro veces el tamaño de éste. "Rose miró a su alrededor mientras hablaba. Meredith estaba escribiendo esto todo el tiempo.

"Así que, me dicen acerca de este hombre llamado Jack," dijo. Rose miró.

…

Mientras tanto, por el banco, Jack estaba despertando. Estiró los brazos y de cuello.

"Buenos días, Rose," él dijo, bostezando. Miró a su lado para descubrir Rose ha ido. "Rose?" Él saltó a la banca. "Rose?" Jack se volvió como loco. "Rose! Rose! "Él corrió hacia la popa. "Rose, ¿dónde estás?" Él corrió hacia la proa. "Rose?" Jack estaba en un pánico frenético. Corrió hacia el puente de tercera clase en busca de Rose, o al menos alguien que la hubiera visto. Se encontró con Lynette en el camino. "Lynette! ¿Has visto a Rosa? "

"No, no desde la noche anterior", dijo Lynette. "Lo siento".

"Está bien", dijo Jack, y corrió hasta la cubierta de segunda clase a buscar en su habitación. "Rose? Rose, que está aquí? "La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de la respiración de Josué. Jack tiró de la manta sobre el cuerpo dormido de Josué y salió de la habitación de nuevo. Corrió hasta la cubierta de primera clase y comenzaron a golpear las puertas. Un joven abrió la puerta primero. "Hola, usted ha visto a una mujer pelirroja con un abrigo negro, muy probablemente en una manta escocesa llamada Rose Dawson?"

"No, yo no. Lo sentimos, "dijo el hombre.

"Gracias de todos modos", dijo Jack, y corrió hacia la segunda puerta y empezaron a golpear en él como el joven cerró la puerta. Esta vez, una adolescente abrió la puerta.

"Hola, ¿has visto a una mujer pelirroja con un abrigo negro llamado Rose Dawson?", Preguntó Jack.

"No, yo no. Ella no es su novio, ¿verdad? ", Preguntó la chica.

"No, ella es mi... bueno, supongo que mi esposa", dijo Jack. La chica puso los ojos y cerró la puerta. "Gracias por tu ayuda!" Él estaba molesto con esa chica, no es que no ya puso de relieve. Corrió a la tercera puerta y comenzaron a golpear en él. Dentro de la habitación estaban Meredith y Rose.

"Perdone, señora Dawson", dijo Meredith. Se levantó para abrir la puerta. Jack estaba desesperada y hablaba muy rápido.

"¿Has visto a una joven pelirroja con un abrigo negro llamado Rose Dawson", se preguntó, aunque sonaba más como "Hvoonygededannlakatedseson.

"Lo siento", preguntó Meredith. Jack se calmó y habló más despacio.

"¿Has visto a una joven pelirroja con un abrigo negro llamado Rose Dawson?", Repitió. Rose Jack oído hablar correctamente, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Jack, estoy aquí!", Exclamó.

"Rose" Jack-exclamó, y le echó los brazos alrededor de ella y la besó en la cara varias veces. "Rose, no te vuelvas a hacer eso!" Besó la cara entre cada frase. "No vuelvas a mi lado sin dejarme saber más!" Él la abrazó con fuerza. "No se dan cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba! No tenía idea de dónde estaba! Tenía miedo de que Cal y tu madre te llevó! "

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Rose gritó. Jack se apartó de ella un poco, las manos siempre en su cara. "Relax, he estado aquí todo el tiempo. Se trata de Meredith Sherman, que me ha estado entrevistando sobre el hundimiento del Titanic. "Jack estaba respirando pesadamente. Pasó el pelo de su cara.

"Oh", dijo. "Oh, eh... Me siento raro ahora." Él dejó de lado la cara de Rose y miró a Meredith. "Hola, soy Jack, ella, eh ..."

"Él es mi..." Rose no sabía qué decir.

"Creo que se puede decir que soy su marido", dijo Jack.

"Sí, mi esposo", dijo Rose.

"Ah", dijo Meredith. "Bueno, gracias por haberme permitido que la pregunta sobre el Titanic."

"Oh sí, por supuesto. En cualquier momento ", dijo Rose.

"Encantado de conocerte, señora", dijo Jack. "Vamos, Rose. Si lo hacemos, vamos a coger la buena comida. "Jack Rose llevó hasta la cubierta y se envolvió la manta alrededor de ella.

"Jack", dijo Rose, mirando a él.

"Sí", preguntó Jack.

"Usted parece frenética antes, cuando me estaban buscando", dijo Rose.

"Porque tuve miedo Cal o su madre había tratado de convencer a volver a ellos y ha funcionado y lo mantenían atrapado en ese país. O peor aún, que Cal había que violaron y no pude estar ahí para impedirlo ", dijo Jack, la fijación de su chaqueta, para acercarla a su cuerpo.

"Jack, tú sabes que yo nunca iba a volver a ellos. Estaría renunciando a usted y Josué! Y yo nunca podría hacer eso! "Rose le dijo.

"Yo sé, Rose. Yo no sabía lo que había sucedido ", dijo Jack. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Rose y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza. "Yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerte".


End file.
